Blinded
by FrostyFeline
Summary: Grimm/Fem!Ulqui. Kiorra is blind with a loving boyfriend. She hates being blind but one day, she just might have a chance at sight... R&R plz actual story is bettter than summary...i hope


**This is my first ever Bleach fic and I'm sure it's really bad. It's based off an e-mail story i read, it was so sad, I had to write this. It is VERY VERY VERY OOC. I'm sorry if anything in here offends anyone. This was written at 12 am so, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are chucked out the window.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did Ulqui-chan wouldn't have died D;**Blinded

* * *

Kiorra Schiffer, hated everything in the world she could not see, everything except the man whom she loved with all her heart, for he was very caring and loving. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

"Kiorra," Grimmjow said one day.  
"Yes?" she replied, turning her head towards his voice. The sight of her constantly closed eyelids pained him every day because of the pain Kiorra's sightless world had caused her.  
"You know I love you right?"  
"And I you"  
"I was wondering…"  
"Go on"  
"Kiorra Vivian Schiffer, will you do me the honour of becoming my fiancée?" Grimmjow knelt down on his knee and grasped her hand. She gasped.  
"I would love to, but…" he was devastated.  
"Never mind then…" he mumbled.  
"No wait! You didn't let me finish!" Grimmjow looked up hopefully at that.  
"I would love to marry you, but if only I could see the world. I love you dearly but if I were to marry you, I know that it would cause us both agony because of my blind status. I don't want to cause you even more pain" Kiorra's voice cracked.  
_So…if she could see? _Grimmjow thought. "I see…"  
"Someday perhaps, if someone, _anyone, _could help restore even the smallest bit of my sight" tears leaked out at the corner of her eyes.

Little did Kiorra know that help was right around the corner…

* * *

One day, Kiorra received a call from the hospital alerting her to very important news.  
"Really?" she was shocked.  
"Yes, we called you as soon as possible to tell you" a voice from the other end of the line replied.  
"But _who _in their right mind would donate their _eyes_?"  
"They wish to remain anonymous I'm afraid Ms. Schiffer"  
"Ah, rats"

The operation was set for the next week and as soon as the hospital receptionist hung up, Kiorra immediately called Grimmjow.

"I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed after she told him what had happened. But there was a note of sadness in his voice she realised.  
_I wonder why he'd be sad…what if he regrets asking me to marry him! _Kiorra thought panicky.

* * *

Soon, the day of the operation had rolled around the corner and Kiorra was so excited, Grimmjow had a hard time calming her down. Eventually, they reached the hospital where the receptionist signed her in and paged the surgeon who was performing the operation.

"Ah, yes, you must be Ms. Kiorra Schiffer?" the surgeon greeted.  
"Yep!" Grimmjow smiled at her, she seemed so happy.  
"You are a _very _lucky lady you know?" the surgeon mused.  
"I can't believe it! I'm gonna be able to see soon!"  
"Mmhm, now sit back and let the gas take over" Kiorra felt drowsy and soon, she was out cold holding Grimmjow's hand with a small smile on her face. The surgeon nodded to Grimmjow then started the _very _delicate operation.

When finally the bandages were removed, Kiorra opened her eyes eagerly and was greeted with who she assumed was the surgeon smiling down at her and another figure standing next to him.  
"Grimm…jow?" she whispered.  
"Yes, love" he smiled.

He was perfect she thought to herself. _But…why are his eyes closed? _She frowned inwardly.  
"Why are your eyes closed?" Kiorra inquired. His smile faltered. Her eyes widened in comprehension. "No…" she whispered.  
"Now that you can see the world will you still marry me?" Grimmjow asked anxiously.  
"I-i-i-"she stuttered. _Can I truly live forever looking at his closed eyelids? I-i-i-I don't think I am strong enough…  
_"Your answer?" he pressed.  
"I-I can't…" her vision blurred.

Tears streamed down his face and with a pained expression, he left. Out the door of the hospital room and also, of her life. _I just…can't. S_he too, started crying. The surgeon, who had been silent the entire time, rested a hand on her shoulder before also leaving through the door. Kiorra was alone. She had deserted the one thing in her life that she cared about and all because of what? Because she couldn't bear to look at his closed eyes as _he_ had, for all those times he had gazed at her shut eyelids. _I'm a terrible person. _She thought to herself, _I wasn't even strong enough to return the favour, I'm pathetic. _Kiorra sobbed quietly.

* * *

In the hospital hallways, Grimmjow was walking slowly towards the exit of the hospital, silently crying._ I thought…I thought she cared…I was a fool. I should've known better than to give up my eyes…and now, she left me, because _I _am blind. How ironic. _He thought miserably. The love of his life had left him, because he had given her his sight. _I should've known…_

A few days later, Kiorra received a letter from Grimmjow.

_Take good care of your eyes, my dear  
for before they were yours, they were mine._

She gasped and tears fell on the letter. _No…why? Why did he _do _that? _He had asked her to marry him. She turned him down because she was blind. He had given up his sight for her. She had turned him away because his eyes were closed. Kiorra ran as fast as she could to Grimmjow's house. But when she got there she found that she was too late. The taxi was leaving and just before he got in, he opened his eyelids and she gazed into the empty sockets. Then, he sighed and stepped into the car.

"WAIT! GRIMMJOW!" Kiorra cried.

Too late, the taxi door was shut just before she shouted out. As the taxi was driving away, she ran after it, reaching out as if to pull it back and stop it from going. But as fate would have it, she tripped and fell. She reached out to brace herself from the fall and got back up to try to run after the taxi, but she wasn't fast enough. It was gone. Grimmjow was gone. The one person, who had loved her, was gone. It was all because of her. Kiorra had sent away the love of her life. She was left sobbing on the concrete road. Crying, for her lost love.

* * *

**R & R please!**


End file.
